The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for connecting a voice-controlled additional facility associated with a telephone station to a telephone line, the voice-controlled additional facility containing a voice recognition unit and a selection control means.
A telephone subscriber station enabling voice-controlled dialling of the subscriber to be called through direct acoustical entry of words and/or numbers via the receiver microphone has already been described in Federal Republic of Germany patent application No. P 33 38 484 3.
However a disadvantage of the described arrangement is that engineering modifications must be performed in the telephone station in order to attach the voice-controlled additional facility.